


Simultaneous

by Meatball



Series: SouMako Week 2015 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Don't drive and vibe, Everyone gets a dick!, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gou steals all the attention and the boys love her a lot, Long-Distance, M/M, Maybe Some Plot, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skype, Smut, SouMako Week 2015, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, YOU get a dick!, soumakogou, switch!Makoto, switch!Sousuke, top!Gou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball/pseuds/Meatball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 Submission for SouMako Week 2015 (Can I still even do that this late? Eh, whatever.)</p><p>Prompt: Jet-lagged</p><p>Sousuke has been away from home — and Makoto — for two weeks. Two goddamn weeks of back-to-back conferences. He's exhausted and all he wants at this point is to get on his nightly video call with Makoto and <em>maybe</em> get a little sexy time in.</p><p>But someone's over to visit.</p><p> </p><p>Title taken from song of the same name from <a href="https://youtu.be/_QHL_JkVgj8">South Park</a>. Because it amuses me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simultaneous

**Author's Note:**

> It's way late, and I'm not even sure I can submit this anymore but this little thing was originally started for SouMako Week 2015. It was just going to be SouMako, I swear, but Gou snuck in there somewhere _on the morning it was supposed to get submitted_ and this -- thing -- happened. 
> 
> There was some, uh, [discourse about SouMakoGou on Tumblr](http://pinkstarpirater.tumblr.com/post/132132427295) a couple of nights ago and it prompted me to finally finish this. 
> 
> I'm not sure I'm sorry. Probably not.
> 
> Thanks to [popnographic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic) for that last tag.

Sousuke swings the door open and steps into his hotel room, kicking off his shoes in the entryway as he drags his feet to the bed. He takes off the messenger bag draped across his shoulder, drops it unceremoniously onto the undisturbed half of the queen-sized mattress, and plops himself face-down onto the unmade side, full suit and all.

"One more day," he grunts into the pillow.

Two weeks. Two weeks of living in hotels. Two weeks of back-to-back-to-back conferences: presentations, demos, workshops, and nonstop networking. Sousuke had underestimated the number of people he'd be meeting and had to have Makoto overnight him more of his business cards on the last trip.

Sousuke lets out another grunt at the effort of rolling over, sparing a glance at the clock on the nightstand. He should get his laptop out. After one last sigh, he finally sits up and takes the machine out of his bag. Makoto should be calling him in a few minutes.

He pulls off his jacket, folding it neatly and laying it on top of his bag. Taking his laptop and headset, Sousuke scoots back on the bed and props himself up on the pile of pillows against the headboard.

He pops open the laptop and turns it on with one hand, loosening his tie and shirt with other. Just in time. His Skype starts chiming that Makoto is on the line. He sets the laptop up on his stomach and answers.

"Hey, babe," Sousuke greets Makoto with a tired smile, adjusting the screen to show his face better. “Give me a second.” He turns on the bluetooth headset and puts it into his ear.

"Hi!" Makoto responds, returning a warm smile, his green eyes bright and still relatively full of energy. "You look tired."

"I'm _exhausted,_ " Sousuke says. "It's okay, though. I feel better now that I'm away from there and you're here." And he does, finally getting that second — maybe third or fourth, at this point — wind. He reminds himself to tell Makoto more often that he is almost quite literally a breath of fresh air.

He can see Makoto's cheeks take on its familiar pink tint even with the slightly washed out lighting of the webcam. "Well, kind of here, I guess."

Makoto nods, wistful smile on his face. "I can't wait until you come home."

"Me either. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon, though," Sousuke reassures his boyfriend. "Finally."

It's been a very lonely two weeks for the both of them. Thankfully, their days had been pretty full, which helped pass the time, but most evenings slowed down considerably, never moving fast enough into the next day, even with the help of sleep.

And on those nights, well... On those nights, they found other ways to pass the time.

Sousuke's fingers wander over his groin, where he's started to feel the initial stirrings of arousal at those memories, watching Makoto come undone, making a mess all over himself.

God, he’s half hard already.

“...and maybe grab something on the way home.” Makoto had been talking and Sousuke had missed just about everything.

“Mako, where ar- ,” Sousuke asks, voice lowered. He scans the room behind Makoto. “Are you in the kitchen?”

“Ah, yeah,” Makoto responds, perhaps a little too excitedly, eyes widening.

“You should g- ,” Sousuke begins before Makoto cocks his head to the side and cuts him off, his smile indecipherable.

“Sousuke!” It's sweet, the way Makoto’s voice forms his name. Anyone else would hear that. But it is thinly-laced with a warning that, probably besides Haru or Makoto’s siblings, only Sousuke would be able to read.

“Guess who’s here to visit?”

Makoto glances past his own laptop’s screen and nods a go-ahead to someone just outside of the camera’s view. A figure walks up and behind Makoto. Pale arms snake down his shoulders, long, delicate fingers pausing briefly at Makoto’s chest before the arms wrap around him. A shock of wine-colored hair enters the camera’s view as the visitor nuzzles the side of Makoto’s head before finally resting on his shoulder, and a pair of familiar red eyes turn to the camera.

“Gou,” Sousuke breathes, a smile spreading across his face. A smile that only shows up at the sight of old friends and birthday presents. Sexy time is going to have a wait a bit.

“Hey, Sou,” she sings. “You look terrible.”

A puff of air escapes his nose. “Pray you never suffer this affliction.”

“Sorry, babe, you kind of do,” Makoto adds apologetically.

“Oi! What, are you two gonna start ganging up on a tired old man now?” he leans forward and pouts at the camera, making sure they see.

“Aw, look at that sad puppy, Makoto! He’s so adorable!” Giggles come through the speakers.

“ _Can we keep him?_ ” she pleads in a high-pitched growl that reminds him of a little girl who wants a pet she has no idea how to take care of. Sousuke leans back against the pillows, smiling in his defeat.

“You guys are gonna be the end of me. I know it,” he chides the traitors hanging out in his kitchen. “So when did you get in, Gou?”

“Mmm,” she thinks for a moment. “Two, three days ago? Sorry. Time’s still a little weird for me.”

“You're only coming back from Australia!” he jokes. “How do you even have jet lag?”

She looks confused. And so much like her brother when she does. “Did Rin not tell you guys?” Neither man confirms. “Haru?”

“Haru?” Makoto reminds her, a little sarcasm in his voice. “Phones, computers, technology?”

“Agh,” she groans. “Those assholes, I swear.” The curse earns her a grin from her companions as she continues. “Well, I shouldn’t call them that, I guess, since they paid for the trip.”

She sighs before explaining. “We went on vacation to the U.S.! I just flew back here before going back to Australia.”

“Oh. Welcome back, then,” Sousuke greets belatedly. “How was it?”

Gou regales them with stories of the month — _a month?_ — she’d just spent in America, courtesy of her brother and Haru, who had decided to go on a tour of the country. She praised and lamented the food for how delicious and unhealthy they were, smiled at the memory of their time in Southern California, where she was free to ogl-, um, _admire!_ \- the physicality of its residents.

Sousuke outright teases her about her muscle obsession, calling her out for even trying to hide her lechery from _her own good friends._ “Twenty-some years, and this is the kind of treatment I get? Frankly, I think I’m offended, Gou.”

“But I brought you guys back some presents,” she offers, her quiet, conciliatory tone betrayed by the glint in her eyes.

“Oh?” Sousuke asks, suspicious. “What _kind_ of presents?”

“You’ll just have to wait find out tomorrow, _Sou. suke. kun,_ ” she taunts. “Makoto told me you were out of town, so I didn’t bother to bring it by,” she explains. “I’m coming with to pick you up anyway.”

“Oh, goody,” he replies, tone flat.

She ignores him. “I brought Makoto’s, though. One sec. I’ll be right back.” She gets up, planting quick kiss on the top of Makoto’s head and heads out, presumably for the living room, leaving Sousuke and Makoto to themselves again. 

“You two been catching up?” Sousuke asks after a moment.

Makoto, who, for the most part, has just been quietly listening to the two old friends’ conversation, perks up. “Ah! No. Not really. She only got here about ten minutes or so before I called you.” He sighs and flashes Sousuke a warm smile.

“Ah, okay.”

“You’re looking a little better than you did a couple of minutes ago,” Makoto comments.

“Mm,” Sousuke nods. “Got my second wind.” He smiles at the man across the screen. The smile he has only for Makoto. “Always do when we talk after a long day.”

Makoto smiles back, and Sousuke knows this is _his_ smile and his alone. “Me too.”

They spend the next few minutes catching each other up on their days, which, Sousuke finds out, was somewhat hectic for Makoto, too, with new students on his roster. When he finishes his update, Makoto quickly glances away from the screen, which raises a question in Sousuke’s mind.

“Hey, where’d Gou disappear to?”

“The bathroom, I think. I’m sure she’ll be back soon.”

Sousuke lets a moment of silence rest between them, nodding as the thoughts in his mind coalesce. He tries to hide the smirk threatening to cross his face.

“Mako,” he says, trying to make himself sound as tired as he had been when he first walked into the room. “Could you tell me again what the plan was for picking me up tomorrow? I’m sorry, I, uh,” he affects an apologetic look as he raises an index finger to caress his lower lip, “had my mind elsewhere.”

He watches for Makoto’s reaction. _Ah, there._ Green eyes squint, then widen — just a little — and darken. A touch of color starts crawling up his cheeks. His lips part and he must have held his breath for a moment, as now he’s trying to draw in a long, deep one before speaking. Sousuke smiles at how easy it is to get Makoto going sometimes.

“Oh, ah, tomorrow!”

“Yeah,” Sousuke looks directly at the camera and touches his tongue to the pad of his finger before slowly inserting it into his mouth.

Makoto swallows, smiling just a little too widely, and takes another breath. His words come out in jagged spurts. “Ah, I was saying that I’d — well, I guess _we._ Now,” he chuckles nervously. “I guess we’d, um, meet you at. Uh. Baggage claim, and...”

Sousuke pulls back his finger with a small moan, which, to anyone not watching, would have sounded like a simple grunt of acknowledgement. He runs his tongue around the tip and sucks at it lightly, keeping his eyes directed at the camera and ultimately, Makoto.

Makoto shifts in his seat, taking a slow breath as he places a hand on the table, agitated fingers tapping on the surface. He licks his lips and continues. “Or, somewhere else! If you want! Uhh, maybe the espresso stand at the, uh…”

Sousuke moves the laptop back to show Makoto the very obvious bulge in his tan pants. He sees Makoto lick his lips and swallow once more as Sousuke moves his hand over his crotch to palm at the hardened flesh underneath.

“The stand. By the exit?” Makoto’s voice breaks just a little. Eyes widening even more. The hand on the table clenches into a fist as he takes a long, ragged breath to calm himself.

"Either way." Sousuke's voice is steady, not at all indicating that he's unbuttoned and is unzipping his pants. He keeps his eyes on Makoto as he pushes his underwear down just far enough to pull himself out and start stroking.

“Fff-...” Makoto lets the rest of the word fade away in a slow exhale. He looks down and, taking one more breath, says through gritted teeth, “Sousuke.”

“Mm…?” Sousuke smiles despite himself. His jaw slackens and he releases his own ragged breath. He’s thoroughly enjoying watching Makoto fight for control and he knows full well that Makoto’s enjoying the game too.  

“I was thinking. Maybe. We could-,” he draws a sharp breath through his nose, staring directly at the screen where Sousuke’s stiff cock has taken up most of the foreground. “Tomorrow. After.”

Sousuke makes a show of leaning his head back into the headboard, gripping his cock a little more tightly and grinding up into his fist. “Y-yeah?”

“Ahhh...dinner! We could. Get dinner.” Makoto’s voice wavers. He pauses for a moment and a small whine escapes his lips before he continues. “Since Gou’s here. Take her…,” His jaw drops open as his breath hitches. “Eat. Eat out.” The last words were barely audible, only managing to slip past his lips through a couple of short breaths.

Sousuke grins at the ceiling before looking back at the screen. He continues grinding into his hand, even though he can see that Makoto isn’t even looking any more. His head is down, shoulders hunched over the table where both fists are now clenched tightly.

“Interes-,” Sousuke cuts his own words off with a sudden hiss. “Interesting turn of phrase, Mako.”

A feminine giggle comes through the headset from somewhere off-camera. Makoto lets out a large breath and straightens back out into his chair, fists relaxing open. A moment later, Gou reenters the frame and takes her place back on Makoto’s shoulder, arms making a point of slinking back down his chest and stomach.

“Sousuke!” she exclaims in mock-admonition, staring hungrily at the computer screen.

“So you _were_ getting help,” Sousuke says to Makoto, who grins back as smugly as that gentle face would allow.  “You guys started without me.”

 

* * *

 

Gou bites down on a noticeably swollen bottom lip, never taking her eyes off the screen. Her hands, however, disappear under the table and Makoto lets out a small grunt of satisfaction. “We didn’t start without you, Sou-kun. We _waited._ ” She said with some slight petulance. "I _very_ patiently stood in the doorway until Mako-chan said it was okay." A small smile crosses her lips."I figured when he started groping himself, that was my cue."

Sousuke stares at them, fingers running lightly along the backside of his cock. “Are you guys planning on letting me watch or-,” his breath catches as a finger brushes the head, “ -or let me languish with my imagination?”

The question is unnecessary. He knows that would never happen, of course, but the teasing is too fun to resist for any of them.

“Sousuke, we’d _never!_ ” Makoto answers, pretending indignation, when his eyes suddenly roll back and flutter closed as he groans. He leans his head back against Gou and breathes, relishing whatever it is she’s doing off-camera.

“You know we wouldn’t, Sou!” she agrees. “Then you wouldn’t see the present I got for Makoto!” She smiles that cheshire cat grin that she rarely uses. The one that makes her looks scarily like her brother.

Makoto lets out a whimper of complaint as she straightens out and stops her ministrations. She leans over him and he growls as his fingers twine into her hair and pull her down for a rough kiss.

Sousuke moans hungrily as he watches their tongues crash against each other. A fresh rush of warmth surges down his stomach, further hardening the cock in his hand.

He continues watching, listening for his distant lovers' gasps and moans. They hadn’t been together like this — well, kind of like this — in ages and he realizes how much he’s missed it: the teasing, the joking around, _the sex._ God, the sex. Sousuke has absolutely no complaints with his sex life with Makoto; it’s spectacular, as far as he’s concerned, and he knows Makoto feels the same way.

But Gou joining them. Neither of them ever thought she’d agree, or initiate, for that matter. Not to a single night, let alone the several others after. And each and every one of those times was amazing for all of them. But those instances have always been few and far between, even before she followed her brother to Australia. Because they’d agreed long ago that it would never be more than this — this very good friendship with the occasional exhilarating benefits.

He and Makoto had also agreed long ago that their dalliances would always be at her discretion and they told her as much. Gou is, first and foremost, their friend before she is their lover. They were and are grateful that she’d decided to share this side of herself to them, and will still be if and when she decides to close that door.

But it doesn’t look like she’s ready to do that just yet.

She moans against Makoto’s kiss-swollen lips before pulling away. “Bedroom?” she asks, voice husky.

Makoto’s “Yes” is equally throaty. They both turn to Sousuke who is now sitting up, though still breathing irregularly.

“Fuck _yes,_ I want to watch,” he grits out before they ask.

Gou simply smiles and walks away in the direction of the bedroom. Makoto catches his eyes before standing up and exposes his own rigid cock to the camera.

“Jesus, _fuck,_ Makoto,” Sousuke blurts out. “Stay right-the-fuck there.” Sousuke hears him chuckle as he does what he’s told. Makoto turns slightly, showing more of himself to his boyfriend. He pushes down his pants and boxer briefs, already pulled down over his cock, and lets them fall to the floor.

Makoto’s far hand reaches down and wraps around his dick. His voice comes through the headset as he starts to stroke it. “Sousuke? Was there something you wanted?”

“Y-yes.” Sousuke leans in, captivated by the sight on his screen. “Fuck, Makoto. I want your cock so bad.”

“Mmm, soon,” Makoto promises, voice low. “My cock really wants you too.” He pumps a couple more times before finally letting go, picking up the laptop and taking it to the bedroom.

Sousuke takes the opportunity to move his own computer off to the side and dig out the small bottle of lube and a toy from his luggage. He tosses them onto the bed and undresses. His dick is throbbing and it’s distracting him from the next thing he needs to do. He looks over to the small table provided by the hotel and pulls it closer to the bed, places his laptop on it, and angles the screen for the best view of himself for Makoto and Gou while still allowing himself a good view of them.

He can see the walls of his bedroom from where Makoto lays down the laptop and shows the bed where Gou is kneeling up, waiting. Sousuke settles back on the bed, feeling for where he’d tossed the lube while watching the screen.

Gou beckons Makoto to the edge of the bed. Sousuke stares at the beautiful naked ass walking away from him and toward her. She places her hands on his hips and draws him as far as she can into her mouth, giving him one long suck while her fingers squeeze the muscles of his ass.

Her hands slide up under Makoto’s T-shirt, thumbs hooking under the hem and pulling it up. Makoto reaches behind his head, fingers grasping the shirt and pulling it off. Sousuke’s eyes note the flex of his muscles, his mind filling in the details that the camera is missing. Makoto turns his head to the camera as soon as he pulls the shirt over his head and Sousuke realizes that both of them are looking at him.

Sousuke pops open the bottle of lube, squeezing out a generous amount on to his hand. He flinches at the cold when he touches it to his cock but quickly relaxes into it as he starts stroking. 

“You enjoying the show?” Gou grins, her fingers tracing the planes of Makoto’s back. _Bless you, Gou, and your muscle obsession._

"Me? Yes- ah!- , Yes I am. Don't stop on my account. And don't forget, I'm watching _both_ of you."

Makoto climbs onto the bed and, taking heed of Sousuke's reminder, helps Gou out of her blouse, revealing a lacy, dust-pink bra holding the ample breasts underneath. She starts to reach behind her, but Makoto stills her hands, placing them back on his ass instead. She cocks her head to the side, and looks at him, smiling, curious. Sousuke can see the corner of Makoto's grin as he reaches one hand behind her and, with deft fingers, unclasps her bra.

Sousuke can’t help himself. A shit-eating grin spreads across his own face as Gou’s lights up in delighted surprise. They'd practiced that silly-ass move for a chance at that very reaction and there it was and it’s gorgeous and sexy and adorable all at once. It's such a small thing, and he’d never say it to Makoto for fear of making him feel guilty, but he's a bit envious that his boyfriend is there to see it in person while he isn't.

Makoto slips the straps off her shoulders, bending down to capture her lips and tongue in another deep kiss. His hand travels down her side, stopping briefly at her hip, then continuing down her thigh until he reaches the hem of her skirt. She moans against his kisses as he slips his hand under her skirt and caresses the inside of her thigh on its way back up. She cups a breast with one hand, thumbing circles over the hardening nipple, pinching lightly as she does.

"Mm, god," Makoto moans, pulling his lips away when his hand reaches her crotch. The half-smile she gives him is devilish. Seductive.

“Makoto- ?” Sousuke pants out, puzzled.

“God, Gou,” Makoto croons, pressing himself against her.  “Sou, she’s so fucking wet.”

Sousuke closes his eyes and smiles, groaning as he twists and tightens the slick fist around the head of his cock. A shudder of pleasure runs down his spine—

“And she wasn’t wearing any panties,” Makoto continues.

Sousuke groans again, louder this time. The shudder travels all the way down to his toes, forcing them to curl in. His ears pick up the gasps and moans from the couple on his bed, Gou’s growing louder and more needy as Makoto works his fingers over her clit. He hears Makoto’s low murmurs, his breath catching when Gou wraps her fingers around his dick and starts stroking, the quiet sob that she releases from her throat when he pushes his fingers inside her.

Sousuke opens his eyes and in a moment of clarity turns his them from the couple on his screen and scans the bedroom back home. There. On the nightstand, next to the bottle of lube.

A shuffle on the bed brings his gaze back to Makoto and Gou. They've taken off her skirt and Makoto is encouraging her to lay back on the bed, Makoto taking his place on his stomach in front of her. He moves in and they both moan the second his tongue presses against her clit, Gou calling out Makoto's name.

“You taste so good, Gou. So good,” Sousuke's mouth waters at the sound of Makoto's whisper in his ear and at the memory. Gou always, always tastes delicious, and even more so when he tastes her from Makoto's lips.

She threads the fingers of one hand through Makoto's light brown hair, the other curling into the sheets.  Before long, she's writhing underneath him, grabbing furiously at the sheet and wailing in pleasure. Sousuke keeps his strokes slow. It isn't yet time.

“You sneaky bastard,” Gou manages to get out between heavy breaths. “You weren't supposed to do that yet.”

“Wasn't I?” Makoto asks, looking up at her. Sousuke imagines the smirk on his face, playing at innocence. “We didn't really go over the rules before we started, Gou-chan.”

“You're a jackass,” she sits up and punches him in the shoulder playfully. She nods to Makoto, asking him to switch places with her. “Payback, Tachibana.”

She reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the lube as she gets up and takes her place. Sousuke takes the opportunity to ask, “So, since when did we- ah! - have a microphone?”

“It’s one of your presents,” Gou answers while Makoto starts moving back toward the pillows. “I know you travel a lot for work and-,” she grins at the camera. “Anyway, this is so you hear everything better.”

“And this,” she holds up a large dildo, attached to a series of straps. “is for Mako.” Makoto sits up, staring at it hungrily.

“It looks like yours, Sou,” he says, still staring.

Sousuke finds some of the heat from his groin traveling back up to his face. “Oh, god. Stop.”

“Don’t be so embarrassed, Sou,” Gou teases. “Look how much Mako likes it.” She’s right, of course. Even with the video quality he can see the lust on Makoto’s face as he eyes it.

She starts putting it on and Makoto leans forward, helping her secure the buckles, while she makes sure that the vibrator attachment is well-seated. Makoto grins as he flips the switch on and she squeaks.

“Mm, I guess that works,” he says, straightening up and pressing his mouth on hers, taking turns, biting lips, sucking on tongues. When they part, Makoto bends down and takes the toy into his mouth, suckling on the head before Gou slides the whole length inside.

Sousuke times his strokes to match Makoto’s movement. He can feel Makoto’s mouth around him, the flat part of his tongue running up and down the thick vein on the underside of his cock, his throat closing around the head. His breaths become more erratic, peppered with grunts and groans as his fingers slide over the fold of skin just below the head of his cock. He hears Gou’s little gasps as the vibrator presses against her clit while she pushes into Makoto and every nerve ending around his crotch tingles.

Makoto gives the toy one last suck and takes the lube from where Gou had put it down on the bed. He squeezes some out onto his hand and rubs it all over the dildo. Sousuke groans.

“You feel it, don’t you, Sou?” her breathy voice comes through the earpiece. “You feel all of this on-, mmmm, -on your cock?”

He only moans in response but both Gou and Makoto smile when they hear. Gou places a hand on Makoto’s chest, urging him back towards the pillows at the headboard. He sits back, wiping off some of the lube and slipping a condom on his long, thick cock while Gou takes the lube and squeezes some out on her fingers.

“Mako?” she checks if he’s ready. In response, Makoto hooks an arm behind his leg, spreading his asscheeks to her and exposing himself further. She touches a slick, slender finger against the ring of muscle there, tracing along its perimeter before slipping it in and making Makoto moan once more. “One more...please,” he asks almost immediately, pushing his ass toward her hand.

“You too, Sou,” she instructs, looking over at the laptop as she gives Makoto what he’s asking for. Sousuke nods, breathing out an obedient, “yeah,” and squeezing out more lube onto the fingers of his other hand. He wedges a foot into the bed linens and drops the other to the side, letting him place the arm under himself and push a finger inside.

“Ah, haaah…,” he breathes as he slows the stroke on his cock while he slides the middle finger of his other hand in. He pushes along the rim of his entrance and against the walls inside, stretching enough to slip in a second one. His moans come more frequently as he moves his fingers inside himself, twisting and stretching, every so often teasing against the spot that he knows for sure will bring him over the edge. He tilts his head back, eyes closing while he revels in the sensation of his fingers in his ass while the other hand strokes his cock, heightened every time he hears Makoto or Gou in his ear.

Makoto lets out a particularly long moan, making Sousuke turn back toward the video playing in front of him. His boyfriend is helping Gou stretch him out, having slipped one of his own fingers inside himself. Sousuke surmises that Makoto should be ready to take that cock soon. He hisses as he takes his fingers out and looks for the lube and the toy he’d tossed onto the bed. He probably could use a bit more prep but he knows he’ll enjoy a bit of pain anyway. He looks over to the couple while he spreads lube over his toy. “He looks about ready, Gou.”

“Mm-hmm,” she moans in agreement. “You ready to be fucked, Makoto?” she asks, voice low and thick with hunger.

Makoto bites his lip and moans, nodding in response and taking his finger out. A small whine falls from his lips when Gou pulls her fingers out as well but he quiets immediately when she lines the cock up against his entrance.

Sou does the same, his eyes flickering closed as he breathes out and presses the dildo past the ring of muscle. It burns a little, but his brain soon processes it as pleasure and he pushes it in more.

“Ahhhh…! Yeah-, mmm...Gou,” Makoto’s voice is barely a whisper. Sousuke opens his eyes and watches the screen. Watches as Gou starts fucking his boyfriend. He clenches around the dildo in excitement, knowing firsthand how that feels. There’s something exhilarating about someone as small and delicate as Gou fucking the living daylights out of guys like Makoto — or him, for that matter — and the both of them are more than willing to let her take them however she wants.

Sousuke relaxes a little, allowing him to push the dildo in to the hilt. He breathes out again while he pulls it out slowly, his breath hitching when it brushes against his prostate. He works it back in, breathing past any remaining pains and slowly speeding up his rhythm in time with Gou just as she is working herself into Makoto, who has started to be more...expressive.

“Ffffuck... fuck! Gouuuu…,” he cries. “Haaah…” Sousuke watches as Makoto throws his head back against the pillows.

“What’s that—, ah—, Makoto? You want more?” She asks between agonizingly slow thrusts.

“Y-ye—, AH!— Yes! FUCK.”

“Ask...Mako,” she grunts as she pushes into him slowly, burying the cock all the way down to its base. “Let Sou hear you, sweetie.”

“S- sou…,” he moans, as if suddenly remembering that there was someone else there. “S- sousuke…” he’s practically whispering. “Gou!” he cries suddenly. “Please! Faster…”

Sousuke groans. He, too, wants to go faster, but he waits until they speed up their pace — _which better be soon._ He wants to be with Gou and Makoto all the way through this. “G- gou,” Sousuke moans out. “Fuck him. P- please...Let me see-,” he takes a breath, this one more substantial than the shallow ones that keep him from speaking properly. “Let me see you f- fuck Mako.”

Gou obliges the men, her thrusts quickening, each push making Makoto cry out unintelligibly. Maybe Makoto’s present really was just like Sousuke’s dick.

Sousuke matches each stroke, imagining his cock pressing against Makoto’s walls, Makoto clenching around him. At the same time, he feels Gou’s cock inside himself — maybe it’s shaped like Makoto’s — brushing against that spot and—, and—

And then he hears her, breathy gasps finding a voice and crying out with each thrust into Makoto. She’s close.

“Hah—, haaah, Mako—,” she wails. Makoto’s closed eyes fly open and he starts to buck, pushing his ass towards her. Her cries grow louder, more desperate, as the vibrator she’s wearing presses against her clit.

Then she stiffens, her scream becoming wordless as her breath hitches and she starts to ride the waves of her orgasm. She pushes all the way inside Makoto, making him cry out, then grinds, pressing herself against the vibrator.

Sousuke’s eyes glaze over as he moves faster, tightening the grip on his slick cock. He shoves the toy in with long, deep strokes that make him twitch each time it rubs against his prostate until his muscles simply tighten and his legs prop him up against the mattress and his hips are in the air, begging to be finished.

He’s barely breathing when his eyes refocus on the screen and he sees Gou relax. She turns off the vibrator and pulls out of Makoto slowly, but as soon as she does, she lays back on the bed and starts taking off the strap-on as fast as she can. Makoto, just as quickly, rolls forward, gets on his knees and helps her get out of it. He tosses it aside, grabs Gou by the hips, and roughly pushes the entirety of his cock inside her.

She makes a noise somewhere between a moan and a muffled scream. Her back arches off the bed while her fingers clutch the sheets.

“Oh-!”

“God!”

 “ _Yes! Mako!_ ”

“Fuck. _FUCK!_ ”

Her squeals and cries are encouragement to Makoto, who drives himself into her relentlessly, the both of them riding the high of her orgasm and prolonging it.

“Mako-,” Sousuke calls out. “Mako...fuck. You— fuck her so— so good,” It's so much effort to talk now. He's so close. He can barely manage the words.

He figures Makoto is in the same straits. Now that he's closer to the camera, Sousuke can see his face more clearly. Makoto’s lips are parted, but his jaw is clenched in his efforts, hisses and grunts escaping between his teeth. Gou wraps her legs around him, her hips bucking up to meet his every stroke, pulling him in as deep as she can get him each time. Her cries have become more rhythmic, as if a song pulsing to Makoto’s beat, a melody calling her lovers to crash on her shores.

Her voice fills Sousuke’s ear, fills his mind. Gou beckons and he follows, plunging deeper inside himself, imagining Makoto burying his cock inside him. He feels the tightened knot inside him start to break. He’s almost over the edge. Just a few more—

And he comes, thick white ribbons shooting across his chest and stomach. He hears his voice join Gou's, calling out to Makoto and Gou before all his senses start to go numb.

Distantly, the crescendo of Makoto's voice reaches his ears, calling out Gou’s name and he knows that he’s joined them too. 

 

* * *

 

He finds Makoto and Gou at baggage claim the next afternoon, already having taken his bags while he wound his way through his terminal. Gou stands back as Makoto leaps at him and envelops him in long, muscled arms. Sousuke drops his bag and embraces Makoto, relishing his warm, solid body, the scent of his skin, his hair, the proof that he’s finally home.

“That was a long-ass two weeks,” he says into Makoto’s hair. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too, Sou,” Makoto whispers in return. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

They cling to each other for a while, earning some looks from passers-by. When they finally kiss, everyone turns away, some, perhaps uncomfortable, but mostly, just to give them some privacy in the crowd. It’s Tokyo, after all. Most folks don’t really care.

“Hey, break it up, you two,” Gou finally calls, approaching them both. She reaches both arms out to Sousuke who turns to her, smiles, and moves in for a hug. It wouldn’t be that simple, of course. She lets out a squeak as he slips his arms under hers and picks her up in a bear hug, twirling her in place.

“I have _missed_ you!” he gushes into the crook of her neck. “Been too long, Gou.”

“Missed you too, you big lug,” she says. Her giggles chime in his ear as he spins her around and she protests for him to put her down.  

He does as asked and she grabs his carry-on, Makoto already holding on to his luggage. “Let’s get out of here,” she says, innocent smile betrayed by the twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

Sousuke begrudgingly climbs into the back seat of Gou’s rental. They’d insisted. He’d pouted. At least until they’re all inside and Gou turns around and places two small objects in his hand.

He looks at the items in his hand then glances back to the couple seated in front of him, smile playing on his eyes. He leans back in his seat, belts himself in and waits for the other two, who are still turned to him expectantly, to get settled. The share knowing smiles before facing forward and securing themselves.

“Early dinner then?” Sousuke asks nonchalantly, shuffling his new playthings from one hand to another. Gou starts the car and starts driving out of the parking garage. Makoto nods, pulling the passenger side visor down to look at Sousuke in the mirror. “There’s a new place on the way home. I f— ,”

Sousuke’s thumb glides over a ridge on one of his new little gadgets. He pushes on it. Makoto draws in a sharp breath and sits up straighter.

“...f— found! Found it last week,” Makoto finishes, voice wavering. He takes a slower, deeper breath to stabilize. “It’s got great reviews.”

“That so?” Sousuke asks, pressing another series of buttons. Makoto tenses and whimpers, gripping his seat and nodding furiously.

“I like these, Gou,” Sou meets her eyes in the rearview. “Are these my present?” He clicks a button on the other little controller and she moans, her eyes closing briefly.

“Mmm...no,” she answers. “Your _big_ present is still at your place. This is just to, uh, tide you— us — over between now and when we get there.”

“Word of warning, though,” she continues, turning onto a main road, “between the drive over and dinner, it might be a while.”

Sousuke nods thoughtfully and croons, “Sounds _awful,_ ” turning up the intensity for Gou while lowering Makoto’s. Gou wriggles in her seat, her breaths growing shallow. “I should go easy on you, huh? Since you’re driving and all.”

She grins at him, gathering herself as if nothing else was happening, the flush of her cheeks the only thing giving her away. “This is fine, Sou,” she says. “But, yeah, it would probably be a little less dangerous at dinner, don’t you think?”

“Mmm…I dunno…,” Makoto chimes in, half-smile on his face, nodding toward the road ahead. Traffic is at a standstill.

“Oh no,” Sousuke laments, his voice low, playful and just slightly menacing. “Maybe _I_ should drive, hm?” he asks, checking the rear view.

* * *

Sousuke relaxes in the driver's seat as Gou and Makoto squirm in theirs, unbidden moans falling from their throats. Dinner might have to wait.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Makoto ended up being really quiet in this one. Then again, Gou's there. :D
> 
> Does Rin know? /shrug. I don't know. I kind of like the idea of him suspecting something's up but not being able to pinpoint. [cyancandy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancandy) said so, and it's on the internet, so it must be canon now.
> 
> I managed to find 2000 words in the 30-ish hours since the conversation about this started. What is wrong with me?
> 
> As usual, yell at me [on Tumblr.](http://idontevenswim.tumblr.com) Smut is not my strong point. Please yell at me so I can get better at it.


End file.
